


When The Party Is Over

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OH AND GEMMA IS IN LOVE WITH A GIRL, Party, Rich Louis, University Student Harry, that's my favorite thing about this fic, well there are some minor characters but they are there for two seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay wants to throw a birthday party to Louis. Louis wants nothing to do with it. That is until he meets the guy in charge of organizing the party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Party Is Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1Distraction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Distraction/gifts).



> Your prompt was lovely, but I got a little sidetracked when I started writing. I hope you don't hate me for it.  
> Once I'm revealed, you can always come and headcanon your real one with me!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to my beautiful beta, N, for all her support and patience. I know I was the worst writer on earth, but I was working really hard. I promise.
> 
> Title is from [this amazing song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ND-PcML6_sI)

**November 21st**

 

When Harry accepted this job from Liam, he never imagined that the party he was going to be organizing would be such a hardship. He didn't anticipate his bosses wanting one thing and their son, the actual birthday person, wanting nothing at all. Much less that after two weeks of planning the only contact he had with Louis Tomlinson would be a short email demanding a life sized ice sculpture of a football, because judging by the tone of his email, his birthday party was nothing more than a joke to him. If you can even judge a person’s tone in written speech.   
  
Most of the time, Harry didn't mind his job. He found it fun to put things together, to watch it all come to life, but when he accepted this job from Liam, who claimed he was too busy already to take part in such a big event, he never planned to lose his sanity over a single party.   
  
He and his team were supposed to find a venue capable of hosting an impressive event that would appeal to both the  _ it _ younger crowd and the relatively old sophisticated one. The instructions were clear. The dinner party would consist of members and friends of the family, while the actual guests would arrive to a DJ and several attractions.   
  
The Deakins were a rich family that recently moved to town, and while Harry wasn't entirely sure what Daniel did, he was aware of it being something football related, likely with Manchester City since they were clearly people with new money. 

Johannah, his wife, had a few children from her previous marriage, those including the soon to be 23, Louis. During their first meeting, the couple explained that Louis was still adjusting to his new life in Manchester, getting used to the new university and group of friends. The party, apart from celebrating their son's birthday, would serve an introductory purpose to the rest of their recently made friends and acquaintances.

  
So he found himself on a Thursday night staring at emails, planning sheets and phone numbers, with post-its and diverse notes scattered around his desk, instead of being at the pub with his friends finding out who his Secret Santa is and on his way from tipsy to drunk, and definitely not complaining about it. Harry wasn't jealous of Liam, who had already sent him a considerable number of drunk texts, some with pictures attached even. He was really happy that his mates were having a good time and he also convinced himself that his too strong black coffee tasted better than any shot or beer ever could. It was all good.    
  
Harry was ready to turn his phone off  though when it rang twice more, but he never got around to doing so upon noticing it was an email, not a text. He glanced at his watch and ran to his phone, forgetting the bowl of water he was refilling for Midnight. The dog followed him to his desk, staring at the now empty hands of his owner and Harry apologised by petting the black and white Boston Terrier.   
  
"Just a second, love." He smiled when the puppy put its tongue out and dropped its head to the left side, looking up expectantly.   
  
Harry didn't even think of the dog again, his eyes widening quickly as he read the name on the screen. He wasn't expecting that, not at 11:37 p.m. when normal people would be in bed.    
  
_ Louis W. Tomlinson -  _ **Meeting** __  
__  
_ I suppose it wouldn't hurt to meet and discuss my party before things get too absurd and out of control. _ __  
_ I am available on Monday and Wednesday, from 11 a.m. to 12:45 p.m., though I would prefer to have it first thing this week, so I can leave this all behind as I have no wish of prolonging my participation in planning. _ __  
_ Please, inform me as soon as possible if Monday at 11 a.m. is doable and where you would like to meet me. _ __  
_  
_ __ Louis

  
Harry took a deep breath and then another. He was sure he could take this effortlessly as he didn't have any reasons to feel intimidated by that simple email. If Louis wanted to act like a spoiled child with an attitude problem, he could very well handle that. After all, the toughest obstacle had been left behind: he finally got Louis to agree to a meeting. The events to come were bound to go smoothly. At least he was hoping so.

  
  


**November 25th**

 

Harry was only a little under a full hour early to the meeting, when he entered the coffee shop. He wanted to be both prepared and caffeinated to face the, likely, stressful day he was going to have.    
  
Taking his black coat off, he stood in the long line reading over his sheets on his iPad, checking for possible mistakes and making final changes. He found himself a window seat shortly after, lazily taking sips of his black coffee while scribbling a reminder for a few tasks he was yet to complete  in his notebook.

  
He was on the way to his third cup of coffee when his phone rang, Liam's name flashing on the screen, at the same time as he bumped into a stranger, a book heavily falling to the floor.    
  
"Shit, I'm sorry." Harry quickly picked the book up, handing it to the guy in front of him. The boy nodded and smiled softly, making something inside Harry flutter because it was certainly too early in the morning to face such a lovely smile.    
  
He shook his head to shoo the thoughts away and distractedly walked up to the counter, placing his coffee order. It startled him a little when someone, and Harry hoped it wasn't the cute boy because he needed to focus on his job, touched his shoulder.   
  
"I believe your phone is still ringing, mate." The voice behind him sounded amused and Harry mentally cursed heaven and hell because if it was really book boy as it was probable to be, he was going to dream of him for a long time. Without looking, Harry murmured, “Yeah, thank you,” and picked it up.   
  
"Hey Li." He tapped his fingers on the counter a few times, pointedly avoiding looking up because he could still hear book boy talking to the cashier. "No, he is not here yet."   
  
As it was just his luck, his head snapped up when the boy was fixing his fringe, a sleepy yet content smile ghosting his lips.    
  
"To be fair it's not eleven yet, so I can't hold it against him." Harry could feel book boy looking at him, not even bothering to pretend he wasn't, but he decided to ignore it. "Liam, if I was already meeting with him you would be interrupting me." He faked outrage, laugh already escaping his mouth because both he and Liam knew that if Louis was there, his phone would be silenced and he wouldn't pick it up, just letting Liam's call go to voicemail.    
  
"Harry," the barista called his name and he picked his coffee with an appreciative wink, still immersed in Liam's chatter. When his name was called again, this time high pitched and a tad shocked instead of loudly and in a bored manner, he turned his body to the sound.   
  
Book boy was standing there, electric blue eyes wide like he had seen a ghost. His hands were on his hips, cocked slightly to the right side and the smile gone. Harry's confusion was gone soon after, when the barista came back and called a  _ Louis _ and the boy turned to get his order.   
  
"Li, I gotta go. Talk to you later, yeah?" It wasn't exactly polite to hang up on your best friend and coworker, but when this sort of destiny play happens, manners are not a priority on anybody's list.

"You are Harry. Harry Styles." Louis approached him, and the first thing he noticed was how Louis’ eyes didn’t express anything anymore. A complete calm front showed up in a matter of seconds, puzzling Harry who was still in a bit of shock. 

"Louis, hi." Harry tried to give him a polite smile, but he wasn't sure that his initial discomfort of having accidentally flirted with his client's son allowed anything more than a grimace.

They shook hands, the eye contact not broken for a second and as he noticed the spark inside Louis’ strikingly blue eyes, Harry fought hard to shake off the feeling of wanting Louis and book boy to be different people.

If he continued to look at Louis like that his job could end up being impaired, as Harry had the tendency to fall hard.

He showed Louis his table and led the way, both sipping their coffees and pointedly avoiding saying anything for the short walk to the corner of the shop.

"So... Harry Styles." Louis spoke first as they sat down in front of each other, Harry placing his iPad and notebooks on the table alongside his coffee.

"Louis Tomlinson." He responded maintaining his professionalism. Harry was aware it was a silly strategy, but he didn't want to show any signs of weakness to Louis, in case he decided to sneakily attack.

"I was actually expecting a bossy sparkly gay man freaking out about the party, not… you." Louis took another long sip from his coffee, voice bored and the smug look remaining in place.

"Well, I am gay and freaking out. Can be bossy if needed and most importantly, I sparkle on occasion." He shot back instantaneously, eyes going wide with shock at the sound of his own voice. He almost had time to regret not being polite and acting like he was talking to a friend, but Louis cynical expression softened into something more pleasant at the same time. Amused, perhaps.

"Do I want to know?" Louis laughed shortly, raising a daring eyebrow in Harry's direction to match his smile behind the cup.

"Do you? It might be scandalous." Harry tapped his pencil against the table twice, fighting back the urge to laugh too.

"I'm listening." Louis leaned forward, smirking heavily and eyes focused on Harry's.

"Hair glitter, sparkly boots." Harry bit his bottom lip, voice at a lower volume as if he was sharing a huge secret. "Just normal stuff."

"And here I was thinking it would be kinky."

Harry opened a sharp smile, body relaxing against his seat for the first since they found a table for the two of them, finally feeling comfortable and secure enough to let his guard down. "We are not quite there yet, Louis."

 

x

 

The meeting was rather productive and leaving, Harry had a better image of Louis than he thought he would when they first exchange emails. Sure, he was bratty and a little stuck up, but Harry easily noticed that when challenged, Louis would open up easier.

Liam was waiting for him at his desk when he arrived, the office full of people focused on their laptops, forgetting about the outside world. Liam smiled mischievously and Harry could tell he wanted the juicy gossip.

“What did I do right to deserve such an illustrious visit today?” Harry grinned and threw his bag on the desk, his chair feeling as comfortable as ever as he sank into it.

“Survived a meeting with the town terror.” Liam’s gentle eyes sparkled mischievously and Harry laughed. He looked over the post-its and calculated what he had to do over the rest of the day before shaking his head in Liam's direction.

"Surprisingly, Li, he is not that bad. Annoying, sure. Will you pay for my drinks all night long? Absolutely." He gives Liam his best smug smile. "But he is really not that bad."

"So you are still up for tonight?" Liam smiled happily.

"Oh, I am. I've got about a hundred things to complain about.” Upon seeing Liam’s now confused expression, Harry rolled his eyes. “He wants a belgian chocolate fountain, Liam. In the middle of room.” 

“Sounds reasonable.” Liam joked, the corners of his mouth quirking upwards “And delicious.”

“In addition to the football ice sculpture and the  _ modern chic  _ design his parents asked for, it’s bound to be the ugliest room I’ve ever decorated.” Harry’s eyes flashed to Liam’s face before going back to his sheets, phone in hands, typing some digits. “Now bounce, or we are never making to the pub and you are never listening to me crying about book boy.” He spoke louder, pointing to the door that would lead Liam to his own part of the office.

“Not a way to treat your best friend, Styles.” 

“I’m only thinking about the shots you’re buying me later.”

“Wait, did you say book boy? Do you have a new crush, Mister?”  Liam inquired as his eyes popped open in surprise.

“All in due time, Li.” He laughed loudly when Liam grunted, his body moving away from Harry’s desk slowly.

“How could you possibly have had time to pick up while waiting for Tomlinson? God, I hate you and your natural charm.” Liam added from the door, some of their colleagues raising their heads annoyed with the noise. Others, smiling at them, used to the loud conversations and teasing.

“Goodbye, Liam.”  Harry giggled and when Liam’s body couldn’t be seen anymore, he drowned himself in work for the rest of the afternoon.

 

x

 

“Let me get this straight… what you are telling me right now is that you flirted with Louis.” Liam smirked behind his pint, voice louder than necessary even inside a crowded pub with a wild crowd watching the football match.

“Who, may I remind you, I didn’t know was Louis.” Harry mumbled, interrupting Liam, embarrassment clear as a red blush creeped up his entire face.

“But you flirted and now cute book boy with the lovely eyes and Louis Tomlinson are the same person.”

“Yes, Li.” He groaned and finished his own pint, looking towards the bartender dejectedly and signaling for another one. 

“Okay, so tell me again. How did the rest of the meeting go?” Liam pleaded, the faux innocence of his smile not fooling Harry or anyone with eyes.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes, before proceeding with his meeting condensation.

“We sat down, he made a joke about me not being as gay and sparkly as he thought I would be. I accidentally flirted back.” He stressed the word accidentally, much to Liam’s delight. “He made that kinky joke and I almost lost it, there was a heavy sexual tone in place before I cut it off and asked him about the party, his guest list and if he agreed on boundaries with his parents. They didn’t, so now before I consider anything done, I have to run it by Jay.

He repeated about a thousand times that he didn’t want the party because his birthday wasn’t that important, but since the party was there, he would have fun. That’s when the absurd fountain idea showed up. I tried to argue, he wouldn’t bulge.

He let his guard down a couple of times, but only to put his walls up again. One of the times being when he talked about his younger siblings. He wanted to make sure all of their favorite desserts were included on the menu I put together with his mom, which was very sweet.” 

Harry heard Liam’s laugh and shook his head.

“It means nothing, though. He is a client, he is unreasonable…and he is texting me”  His speech was cut short by his phone vibrating in front of him. He looked at it and his eyes bulged as he opened his mouth and handed the phone to Liam. 

“So now the party interests him? Curious, one might say.” Liam rejoiced and Harry had never wanted to throw his beer in somebody’s face like he did in that moment.

“Smug is not a cute look, Payne.”

“Will you meet up with him though? To discuss this idea he had?” 

“Shut up, I’m thinking.”

As Harry pondered if he should answer the text, and what he should answer, he played with the curly ends of his hair. He could feel Liam’s eyes on him, but refused to look away from his phone, dissecting the device, silently praying all the answers would come to him.

Louis’ text was nothing more than a simple,  _ “Had a new idea for the party. Would like to meet again to discuss it, if that’s alright. Let me know. x,”  _ and yet it made Harry lose all senses. He wasn’t entirely sure if it was the alcohol or just the confusing feelings he was nurturing all day long.

In the end, Harry tells Louis he is available on Wednesday afternoon. He can just set a time and place and he will be there. It seems easier that way.

 

And if he spent the rest of the match, or even the night, alternating between bothering Liam and trying to avoid thinking about Louis’ magnetism, no one other than him, his best friend and the bartender had to know.

 

**November 26th**

 

Harry woke up with Midnight licking his face, a regular occurrence since getting the dog. He pushed the dog away with a small smile, wiped the animal’s saliva from his cheek with the back of his hand and finally opened his eyes.

“Give me five minutes.” He groaned, brushing the hair out of his face. He stretched in bed, the sleep slowly leaving his body.

Getting up early was never easy, but learning that your dog woke you up five minutes before your alarm was set to ring was probably one of the worst things that had happened to Harry in a long time. He giggled at his own dramatic thoughts as he got his morning routine out of the way and tacked a shower onto it.

Over breakfast, he made mental note of what tasks he could fit into his morning university schedule. He was done with all his exams, which took a heavy weight out of his back, but still had a couple lectures to attend and a paper to hand in.

He drove to campus and avoided being stuck in traffic, which he considered a huge win as Manchester tended to be hell on week days.

His phone rang as he left the car, three texts beep in a row, but he was late to class so he decided to check them later, only muting it on the way there to avoid it making noise during his lecture.

Getting to the classroom, he slipped into the back of it after saying a couple hello’s. He opened his laptop on the desk. His boss had sent him some emails, asking about the status for the Deakin’s party and he rolled his eyes involuntarily, already thinking of it as Louis’ party exclusively. He answered it, briefing him on the latest meeting and budget update, when his phone vibrated again.

Harry smiled reading the first three texts he had missed, all from Louis. He didn’t think the other boy would actually text him, but Louis was full of surprises from what it looked like.

 

_ How do you feel about red and gray instead?  _

_ For the decorations, I mean :) _

_ Also mum just got the invitation sample and it looks less awful than I thought it would. Thanks!! _

 

The last unread text was from his sister, inviting him to go Christmas shopping with her, to which Harry typed a quick affirmative reply. He moved back to Louis’ texts then, considering his decoration options and the time they had to reorganize the color scheme before sending out the final idea to Jay, Louis and his boss for approval.

 

_ Sounds good. Mainly gray with red touches?  _ _  
_ _ And haha, glad you liked it. x _

 

A reply came back shortly after and Harry knew he wouldn’t pay attention to a single thing in class. Text after text, their conversation diverted from the party. 

Harry found out how Louis took his tea, and that he hated black coffee. He liked his bacon extra crispy and considered eating fries with forks a crime. 

_ There are certain foods that are made to be eaten with your fingers,  _ the text read. When Harry dismissed the idea, talking about grease on his hands, Louis warned him he was going to be ignored for that. Harry’s heart started beating faster and he couldn’t contain his smiles while proceeding to text Louis over ten times in five minutes, to get him to answer. 

He didn’t see Louis at all, being busy with university and work, but when he got under the covers and closed his eyes, he felt like they spent hours together getting to know each other and Harry was never this thankful for technology.

 

**November 27th**

 

Louis arrived first this time, and Harry easily spotted him in the park with a steel tumbler, looking small as he bundled up his body to feel warmer. The image was easily one of the softest things he had seen in a while and, if the situation was different, he would’ve hugged him on the spot.

“Next time we should go for a closed space, I don’t want any of us to freeze to death.” Harry said, catching Louis’ attention. 

Louis smiled silently for a few seconds, not looking really awake and sipped on his mug once more.

“It was poor planning on my part, I apologize.” He smirked and Harry nodded in agreement. 

Louis started walking, slow steps until Harry caught up with him.

“So, what was your idea?” Harry inquired after a beat of silence.

“Oh! My idea.” Louis stuttered for a second. “It was actually about the color scheme, the text I’ve sent you. I’m not really good at holding back my opinions and I didn’t want to wait when you said you couldn’t do yesterday.”

Harry tried his best to control his shocked expression, pressing his lips against each other. 

“Yeah, I couldn’t skip my lectures yesterday. Sorry for that!”

“No worries.” Louis said in a whisper “Lectures? Do you go to school?”

“Yep, University of Manchester.”

“Really? That’s cool. Got transferred there last summer.”

“Your mum mentioned it. She was surprised we hadn’t bumped into each other yet since you’ve got quite a crowd of new friends.”

“Talking to my mum about me, Styles?” Louis glanced at Harry with a lopsided grin. “That’s not how you win my heart.”

Before Harry had a chance to reply, they walked past some children chasing after a ball that hit Harry right above his knees. Louis was the one to catch it though, kicking it back to the boys with ease. 

“Do you play?” Harry asked, changing the subject for no reason at all. He wasn’t entirely sure why Louis’ joke made him uncomfortable, but it was probably related to the fact that he still had to be professional. Even with all the rule breaking. 

“Yeah, especially now living in a house with an actual pitch in the backyard.” Louis sighed and Harry decided not to ask. Whatever problem he might have with his backyard pitch wasn’t his concern.

They found an empty bench a little further down the parkway and decided to sit there. There weren’t many people around, so they would probably have it all to themselves.

“Sure, I am definitely adding a home visit and football match to the list of things I shouldn’t do with the son of my clients, right after texting all day long about superhero movies and the proper way to make a fruity drink.”

Louis’ loud cackle caught Harry off guard and it was infectious, so it made him laugh excessively too, his hands going to cover his mouth after an unexpected loud noise.

“Your laugh is the worst thing I’ve heard in awhile, please never do that again.” Louis said and took a deep breath to recover from his fit of laughter. His crankiness only making Harry laugh harder.

“You are offending me. More even than when you said Supergirl is superior to Cat Woman.”

“I won’t go back on my word, Harry.” Louis proudly stated, challenging eyes locked on Harry’s. Harry simply nodded, almost certain that Louis didn’t have strong opinions on either character, but wanted to disagree and rile Harry up. He had been doing that a lot after their texts became friendly.

“We can pretend you are right if you don’t mock my laugh again.” He suggests with a dimpled smile.

“I’ll try my best.”

“Then I will try my best not to call you up on your wrong opinions.” 

 

**November 30th**

 

“This is the second time this week you tricked me into meeting you.” Harry said once the waiter left their table.

Louis gasped at him, his hand firm on his glass of water.

“Tricked you? I didn’t see you complaining at the park after I told you I had nothing else to share, nor do I see you trying to leave now.”

“I gotta eat my hamburger now, don’t I?” Harry went for his best nonchalant look, but he was aware that his efforts to hide the laugh coming out of him were useless. “But I guess your company is pleasant enough to make me stay.”

“Pleasant.” Louis repeated.

“Delightful, but I’m still mainly here for the hamburger.”

 

x

 

Their food came relatively quickly, while they were in the middle of a musical discussion. They weren’t agreeing, once again, but at least this time Harry was sure Louis was passionate about what he was talking about.

“You are wrong. Brand New is ridiculously superior to Taking Back Sunday. I will not have you spewing shit like that in front of me.”

“When Brand New delivers a classic like MadeDamnSure, or a song as incredible as You’re So Last Summer we can discuss this again, Lou.” The nickname rolled off his tongue so easily that it took Harry a second to realize they’ve progressed to nicknames and making plans for the future. 

Louis shook his head in disapproval and said nothing, like he had given up on Harry because he was just so wrong it was beyond repair.

“Jesse Lacey is a lyrical genius, Harry, but you are young. You still have a lot to learn.”

“Oh fuck off!”

“Not a way to treat your elders, kid.” Louis drank some water and choked a bit on it when he started laughing at Harry’s upset face. 

“I’m just gonna leave, you are the worst.” 

“What if I promise I will be the one forgiving your wrong opinions now? Will you stay and grace me with your dumb laugh?”

“Maybe if you stop being mean, I’ll stay.”

Louis sighed heavily, fighting back a smile. 

“I’ll do that, only because I need you to share dessert with me.”

  
  


**December 3rd**

 

It was only when Harry entered the park and let Midnight off of his leash that he realized what they were doing. It almost made him pick his dog up and run away, the thought of using his job as an excuse to have hidden dates with the son of a client making his head spin.

He had always been so professional, even when handsome men were his client and he'd been known for denying a dinner invitation or two since getting the job, especially because good, fun things that help you pay your way through university don't just come everyday. Apparently his mind decided that Louis was worth breaking a few of his personal rules. 

Upon spotting Louis, Harry walked slowly being followed by the chubby puppy, who jumped as high as he could with his short legs when Harry stopped in front of the bench. 

"You said you had a dog, not a black and white ball of excitement." Louis made himself heard, a beautiful golden Labrador retriever lying on his feet. He kneeled down to play with Midnight, his infectious smile making the corners of Harry's mouth turn up.

“You can't blame him. I don't think he even remembers the last time we were out to play, the poor baby.”

“Harry Styles is a bad dog owner, who would've thought?” Louis teased and Midnight barked at him. Harry promptly deciding the puppy was barking in his defense. 

“Excuse you, it's been freezing out for months now, no sane person would go out with a dog unless it is a necessity.”

“I'll let you fool yourself only because Scholes hates the cold and every time we come here, he runs around for two seconds and lies over there for the rest of the time.”

Louis shot an endeared look at his lab, who was suspiciously eyeing Midnight.  

“Scholes? Like Paul Scholes?” Harry raised an eyebrow. 

“Not sure if I'm impressed that you know who Paul Scholes is or upset that you don't like the name.” 

“I do like it though!” Harry exclaimed, but before he could continue his sentence, a blur of fur ran past him.

When he finally grasped the situation, he observed Scholes running in circles trying to catch Midnight. Midnight was currently faster though, getting away with his tongue out. It was clear that if Scholes wanted, he could grab Midnight and throw him around, but the bigger dog was joyfully being played by the puppy, who in turn did anything he could to get the other’s attention, only to bolt at the last minute. A lot like us, Harry thought, turning his attention back to Louis.

  
  


**December 6th**

 

“I’ll go out with you if you give up on the ridiculous football ice sculpture.” Harry smiled audaciously much to Louis’ shock.

“You can’t do that.” Louis gasped for air with his mouth wide open.

“You are not my client and you are the one who wants to take me out for dinner, so it’s fair to say I’ve got leverage and I can do that. Am currently doing that.”

Louis walked towards Harry and Harry walked two steps back, almost hitting the alley wall, but Louis was quicker, both his hands grabbed Harry’s hips and brought Harry against him. He moved slowly, his smiling face really close to Harry’s now, close enough he could feel their breaths mixing. 

“You look hot when you are smug.” Louis whispered, causing Harry to giggle. “It makes me want to kiss the smile off your face, but I’m not gonna do that.”

Harry trembled with the proximity, the excitement ran all over his body and he couldn’t put a sentence together to save his life. All kinds of thoughts making things blurry as he watched Louis step away.

“So if I tell you we don’t need an ice sculpture, will you let me take you for dinner?” Louis smiled brightly. “And then home?”

Harry slapped his arm lightly, laughing at Louis’ cheekiness and nodded yes.

“Can we go back to mine though? Really not looking forward to bumping into your mother in the morning.”

“Deal.” Louis said softly.

“Deal.” Harry repeated.

 

**December 10th**

 

Harry was barely inside his place when his phone rang, Liam’s name flashing across his screen. He sighed, picking it up.

“Hey Li.” He put his keys on his coffee table and dropped down on the couch. “It was great, fun.”

Liam on the other side of the line questioned his glum tone, stating that if it was that great, he should be dreamy.

“I guess I can’t help feeling like I’m doing something wrong, even though I know I’m not.” He opened his shirt with one hand, the other busy still holding the phone in place. “We talked about it, yeah, and I know we should’ve done that before the date, but we’ve been pretty spontaneous and I like it this way.”

He was great though, we’ve been texting every day, but when he picked me up we had so much to talk about. He showed me some of his favorite bands’ songssome songs of his favorite bands’  and it’s kinda nice to have this, you know? Someone wanting to share themself with me.” He laughed briefly, Liam mentioning that now he sounded dreamy and that was the sort of thing he wanted to hear.   

“It was good music, actually. He has pretty good taste in everything. The restaurant was just lovely.” 

Harry heard the low sounds of Midnight coming his way and looked over, putting his hand out to pet the dog that barked happily, noting his owner was back home.

“We split the check, Liam. Shut up.”

He spent a few more minutes in line with Liam, the conversation always about their date and Harry made sure to add, once again, how Louis was not the terrible person they thought he was. That he just needed time to open up and how he was never that mistaken by someone before.

“I guess that’s how we learn not to judge someone from what others tell us, right?” Liam said and Harry smiled and nodded, despite knowing Liam couldn’t see him.

His phone vibrated and seeing how late it was, Harry was positive it could only be Louis or Gemma, wanting to ask the same questions as Liam. He secretly wished it wasn’t his sister.

When he and Liam hung up, he rushed to check the text.

 

_ Had fun tonight. When can we do it again? _

 

“Now, please.” He said to his phone. 

He walked to his room and while he thought of a way to answer it without sounding too desperate, he undressed and put some sweats on to sleep in. 

Lying in bed, he unlocked the phone again and typed a reply.

 

_ I did too! If you pick the day, I’ll pick the place :) Goodnight x _

 

He thought it was enough. Not too desperate, but still showed that he cared about what they were doing.

Before he could check Louis’ reply, he was asleep, still with a smile on his face.

 

**December 15th**

 

Gemma knocked on his door at the exact moment he was sending his final email, all party business that could have been dealt with in advance was resolved and his winter break finally starting, with the night of the party being the exception, as he was one of the two employees selected to be there to coordinate things.

She dragged him out almost as soon as he opened the door, walking out happily while she blabbed about school and her new job, and some new girl from school. 

Harry raised an eyebrow as Gemma went on and on about Chiara. She talked about how smart she was, how they were able to discuss any and every subject and never ran out of things to talk about. And about how cute she looked whenever she got really excited about something. He was painfully aware that he sounded like that when talking about Louis.

“So…is this a crush?” He asked when they entered one of their chosen stores for the day. He started to browse some racks of dresses and skirts, looking for some gifts.

“Why the tone?” Gemma shot back and stopped next to him, small hands on her hips that were cocked to the side.

“It’s something new!” He exclaimed and kicked her right shin lightly. “I wasn’t expecting that. You’ve always dated boys.”

“So you can be gay, but I can’t like a girl? I’ll kick your ass, Harry.” Gemma picked a dress and put it in front of her body, posing in front the mirror with it. “Do you like it?”

“Yeah, love the color.” He analyzed the shade of red with a smile. “I’ll fully support any girl you decide to date. I’m just surprised, you brat.”

“Well, don’t be. Also there’s a cute boy looking at you, go flirt.” Harry opened his eyes widely, looking behind his back and spotting Louis. Gemma had a knowing smile plastered across her face, much to his annoyance.

“Shut up and stay here.”

“No way! Is that Louis? It’s gotta be him.” She sounded way too excited as they headed towards Louis and two other girls. A beautiful petite blonde and another equally pretty brunette smiling at their brother while they held clothes against their bodies.

Harry was a little nervous, but he couldn’t just ignore Louis after being caught looking. Especially after their third date last night, date last night, their third one, where Louis had been nothing but lovely setting up an indoor picnic with scented candles and food he prepared himself. 

He knew Gemma would never embarrass him on purpose, but accidentally bumping into him when they were both having a siblings’ day was not the ideal scenario to introduce anyone. 

“Hey Lou.” He tried, but his voice came out weak. Gemma snorted behind him.

“Are you sure, Harry?” She made her voice heard and it caused Louis to break out a huge smile.

“Yes, I’m sure, Gemma. Thank you.” He rolled his eyes. “This is Gemma, my sister and Gems, this is Louis.” 

Gemma and Louis shook hands, and he introduced his sisters, Charlotte and Félicité, who kept giggling and made Louis shoot them a killing look.

“Shopping for your party?” 

“Yeah, I already picked my outfit, but those brats are never happy with anything they have.” Charlotte gave Louis the finger but quickly went back to browsing for a shirt, picking some sheer ones. “So now I’m on shopping duty. Lucky me!”

“Hey, shopping is fun!” Harry pouted.

“You’d think that.” Louis winked at Gemma, who was smiling beside Harry, observing the exchange in silence.

“Those sheer shirts would suit him, don’t you think, Louis?” 

Upon seeing what shirts Gemma was talking about, Louis nodded shyly, mumbling in agreement. 

“Don’t get shy on me, come on!” She walked a couple steps closer to him and the shirts his sisters were still searching through, grabbing a cream colored one. “Harry said you have quite a quick mouth. Is that exclusive to the boys you flirt with?”

“Gemma…”

“Oh my God.” 

Both their voices were heard at the same time alongside laughs coming from the two other girls.

“This conversation is over and Gemma, you are never allowed close to anyone in my life again.” Harry touched his hair, nervously tugging some loose curls in the front.

“So you don’t want to meet my friends, but you open your mouth about me to your sister, Harold?” 

The moment Louis’ voice hit his ears, Harry groaned loudly, walking two steps back, jokingly threatening to leave. 

“I hate both of you.”  
  


 

**December 18th**

 

Harry was sprawled in bed with Louis resting between his legs, head on his chest. His hands traced Harry’s tattoos softly, the touch barely there but enough that Harry shivered a few times. They still left the window open, the smell of Harry’s room heavy with sweat, even after they shared a long shower.

They weren’t asleep just yet, but on the way there, when Louis broke the silence.

“Are you coming to the party?” He asked quietly.

“Yeah, I’ll be working, Lou.” Harry shifted his torso to the side, avoiding moving Louis too much.

“No, I mean as my guest. I’d like you to be there, having fun, meeting my friends.”

“Meeting your friends? That’s a pretty serious step.” Harry’s teasing tone made Louis get up, sleepy eyes working a great deal to stay open.

“You think you are funny, don’t you, Styles?”

Harry beamed at him, his dimples on display and he could see how it made Louis take a deep breath and bite his lips. It was a good to know Louis was as affected by little physical and personality traits he had, as he was by Louis’ glistening eyes and ironic remarks.

“I’m hilarious.”

“Nope.” Louis said, rolling to his side too and getting away from Harry’s legs, that tried to hold him in place. He looked up at Harry, breeze blowing on his face and throwing his fringe in his eyes.

Harry sat, then, a sudden smile taking over his face. He crawled in Louis’ direction and grabbed his legs, making use of the opportunity to pull his body forward and locking his legs with one hand. 

His other hand promptly went to Louis’ side.

“Admit that I’m hilarious.” He prodded Louis’ ribcage. A surprised laugh escaped his lips.

“Never.” He tried to escape, his legs ineffectively kicking the air to escape Harry’s hold. 

Harry let his legs go, but quickly moved his body to cover Louis’ and both hands started moving over his naked torso. From his sides to his neck, passing over his armpits, his tickles were enough to get Louis’ eyes watering and him shrieking.

A constant cry of “stop” and “Harry” was heard, but Harry had no intention of releasing him, even when he stopped tickling.

“Say it or I’m not going to stop.” He threatened Louis with a childlike expression, Louis sticking his tongue out. “I mean it.”

Before Harry could resume his tickling session, Louis screamed again. Harry froze in place, with his hands in the air, close to Louis’ arms.

“You are funny, I swear.” He mumbled between giggles. “Now please, stop.” 

“Much better, Lou.” Harry whispered as he flopped down close to Louis’ body, starfished on the bed, and shoving Louis almost off of it. “Come here.”

Louis crawled on top of him and sat on his hips.

“I have to work at your party, but I promise we can do something fun for your birthday. Maybe lunch, if your mum doesn’t mind.” He suggested, his hands caressing both of Louis’ arms gently.

“Or we could spend the night together after the party, if you are not too tired.” Louis’ smile was filthy and Harry threw his head back laughing in surprise, but his eyes darkened instantly.

“Or that.”

 

**December 21st**

 

The first half of the party made Harry nervous. He was in the hallway between the kitchen and the salon where dinner took place, but he could see Louis and his siblings, or four of them at least, since the baby twins were too young to express any sorts of emotions, wanting to die. 

Their expressions were either bored or annoyed depending on who they were talking to and about what.

He could at least rejoice the fact that both rooms were beautifully decorated, their interior design team doing a great job with the chosen color scheme and setting up everything the way the two sides wanted.

He contently sighed when dinner was done. The DJ started his set and Louis was free to go outside and start hosting his friends. Most of those arrived in groups, all of them well dressed and young, looking fresh and ready to party.

Louis caught Harry’s eyes across the room a couple of times, sharing small smiles and secret glances, but those moments didn’t and couldn’t last because Harry was there for work and Louis got lost in the crowd of friends and acquaintances that sought his attention outside.

When he and Nora, his coworker, the other person assigned to be at the party, shared tasks, he prefered to be inside, monitoring the staff who was going to serve Daniel and Jay’s guests, the older and fancier ones who required more attention than the university kids looking for alcohol and good music exclusively.

The few times he went outside, only to see if everything was flowing the way it was supposed to, Harry saw Louis with a different glass in hand and a different crowd around him, but each and every time he was the center of it. His loud voice filling the place and making everyone smile.

And as much as Harry wanted him to have fun, he could barely wait for the party to be over so he could have him to himself again.

 

x

 

The party was a success, Harry decided from where he stood in the middle of the dance floor, watching people coming and going with boxes and decorations, caterers loading cars and vans with their things. On the other side of the room, Daniel leaving with sleeping twin girls in his arms, he took a deep breath. The feeling of accomplishment washing over his body.

He loosened his tie, put his hair in a bun and cracked his neck. His back was acting up, but nothing a good shower couldn’t fix.

Harry watched Jay coming his way with a sweet smile and straightened his body, cracking an equally large smile.

“Harry, dear!” Her voice sounded tired and yet full of energy. “This party was wonderful, I cannot thank you enough.”

“It was my pleasure, Mrs.… I mean, Johannah.” He corrected himself after she stared at him in disapproval.

“It’s Jay, have I not told you that already?” 

“Yeah, of course. I’m glad you enjoyed it. And hopefully Louis did too.”

“He did, love. He is still outside finishing his drink with a couple friends, I’m sure he will thank you properly later.” Jay gave him a cheeky grin.

“Oh that’s… That’s good.” His voice faltered, but he recovered in a second.

“No need to pretend, dear. My son told me about the two of you. He will kill me if he know I’ve mentioned it though.” Harry laughed along with Jay, but a yawn escaped his mouth before he could control it. “I’ll leave you to finish whatever you gotta do so you can go home. You worked so hard, you deserve to rest.”

His blush was still visible when she kissed his cheek and left, waving twice after she thanked him again.

 

x

Louis was a couple drinks past tipsy when they left the party, his buzz riding through the entire cab journey. Harry fumbled with his keys, the task being harder because he had Louis plastered against his body, kissing and biting his shoulders through his sheer shirt.

“I can’t believe you really bought this.” Louis slurred his words. “You’ve been driving me crazy all night.”

Harry’s laugh came out dry and humorless, his head spinning because he was able to feel Louis’ hard on against his back.

Louis was still pressing against Harry when he opened the door, stumbling inside the flat together. The door was closed with Harry’s foot as Louis pushed him against it, his smaller figure crowding into Harry’s space.

“Fuck, come on. Let’s get to bed, Lou.” Harry whispered even if he made no effort to move.

Louis’ hands were tangled in his hair and all that he could think of was kissing so he leaned down, grabbing Louis’ mouth with his. Their tongues easily found each other, the slow and messy kiss being led by Louis, who somehow was in a bigger hurry than Harry found himself to be.

He got his hands up under Louis’ shirt and felt his warm stomach, the muscles heaving under Harry’s palms. Louis bit his bottom lip when he scratched his skin with his short nails and Harry threw his head back laughing. 

Louis took the opportunity to move his mouth to Harry’s neck, kissing and sucking a few marks. Harry’s moans were the only sound that could be heard in the room besides the rain falling outside. 

“You will be the death of me.” Harry breathed against Louis’ hair before he pushed him lightly towards the bedroom. “Bed, please?”

When in bed Harry whispered against Louis’ skin everything he wanted that night. Shared every dirty secret he had, every spot he wanted to kiss, the ones he wanted to lick, bite and mark.

With every shift of their joined bodies, he showed Louis what he wanted to do with him, and instructed him when it was Louis’ turn. 

That night they slept tangled in a small space in a sea of white sheets, with Louis breathing against Harry’s neck and Harry’s hands stroking Louis’ side, while they talked about everything and nothing.

And in the morning when Harry woke up to the sight of a sleeping Louis, he came to the realization that he wanted to wake up next to him for as long as Louis wants him by his side and for some reason, the thought didn’t scare him at all.


End file.
